Broken Dreams of Uzumaki Naruto
by ShadowHeart251
Summary: Sent into the past where the future can be undone. Different looks different personality.I've changed and maybe I'm even worse off than before.I can't always be happy. I am Uzumaki the Outcast Ninja. part crossover with Kingdomhearts 2
1. Leaving

Broken Dreams of Uzumaki Naruto A certain hyper-active ninja wasn't acting very hyper. In fact he was acting quiet and demure, which was unlike the blond-haired and blue-eyed Shinobi. Uzumaki Naruto was resting besides the old oak tree, waiting for Kakashi-Sensei without whining or complaining like he usually did when his sensei was late.

Uchiha Sasuke sat at another oak tree, clearly thinking that the blond dobe had been acting strange ever since Naruto had retrieved him. Yet even after the betrayal, Konoha had welcomed and forgiven Sasuke without acknowledging Naruto as the cause for his return.

Naruto, strangely quiet, thought about his other teammate ,Sakura, who wasn't here because the pink-haired and green-eyed Kuniochi was busy training under Tsunade Hokage.

One lone tear ran down Naruto's face, but he quickly swiped it away just as Kakashi-Sensei appeared.

"What's your excuse this time?" muttered Sasuke.

"I overslept," Kakashi admitted cheerfully, "Now let's start the training."

Naruto's hard-kept-on mask was falling apart, yet the blond hurriedly threw on a huge cheerful smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kakashi noticed something was wrong because of Naruto's eyes, his blue eyes were the windows to his soul. His soul was leaking emotions that Kakashi-Sensei had never seen Naruto show. The sadness in his eyes was mixed with deep feelings of intense loneliness and farther into it was a deep pit of despair that barely had a visible spark of hope.

"What's wrong? asked Kakashi softly, bending down to reach Naruto's height even though he had grown much taller.

"I'm trying to get all motivated here," confessed Naruto smiling a fragile fake smile, "But it's just not gonna happen."

"Maybe it's best for you to go home and relax. You're not yourself and I think you should skip training for today and relax," Kakashi-Sensei advised noting the disheartened mood Naruto was in. .

Naruto bitterly, thought that Kakashi feared that the Kyuubi would break-free if Naruto lost control. Besides, Sasuke always trained more because Kakashi-Sensei favored him more than his blond student.

Naruto let out a long sigh he had been holding in and left the training grounds with his hands in his pocket. But as he walked off he thought to himself, _**Maybe, after all this time of working harder to get stronger, maybe it was all for nothing, since no one gives any attention to me even after everything I've done for this village and my teammates.**_

As the blond ninja thought about his scarred past and this depressing thought, Naruto's mask slipped and broke free as it shattered into a tiny million pieces. He couldn't rebuild it or fix it, so he showed the raw emotions he hid behind the mask that hid his inner thoughts and feelings. He showed the sad, yet real Uzumaki Naruto.

_**No matter how hard I try no one, besides Iruka who's not even here right now, cares for me. Even after I rescued their 'Precious' Sasuke and came back with my own blood on my face, while he only had minor bruises, they were only worried about Sasuke. No one even thanked me afterwards, as if Sasuke had chosen to come back, when I really had to force Sasuke to return,**_ Naruto thought to himself_**, and I bet if I leave, none of them would even miss me.**_

The Kyuubi then decided to speak up to Naruto. _**Kid you should leave this village, at least that's what I think. Why keep trying to prove to them that you're more than just a container, when they never will show any respect towards you. You'll only get stronger if you leave.**_

"I'll decide, Fox, if I leave," Naruto whispered back.

He then, heard no more and at last he couldn't take it. He couldn't stay in the Hidden Leaf village no more. Naruto rushed home and wore the neon orange jumpsuit he hadn't wore in years. It was a little short on him, but that was because Naruto wasn't thirteen anymore but 17. Yet he didn't care and looked at himself in the mirror. His once bright blue eyes were now a dull and lifeless dusty blue color. He slumped his shoulders, tears falling forward as he rushed blindly outside as tears blurred his eyes. Quickly wiping them on his sleeve he headed to the gates of Konoha.

The sky seemed to know something and it soon wasn't a sunny day. It had changed into a dark stormy day that cried out as it opened up and unleashed a harsh pouring rain. Lightening bolts lit the sky as the thunder roared at the day's doom.

All of Konoha's ninja's feared that this storm was an omen and rushed to the gates hoping it wasn't' too late. As Naruto's classmates and fellow ninjas arrived and spotted Naruto, they called out a sorrowful greeting.

Finally they had shown that they cared for him, but it was too late for Naruto to forgive them for cursing and destroying his seventeen long years of life.

They all stood silently still as Naruto turned around to face them. The hidden mask Naruto normally wore to hide his emotions was gone. The crowd gasped because they never knew just how much Naruto had suffered, or how many hardships he had endured or was forced to face. They suddenly felt guilty about how awful they had treated him, as they looked at the almost dull and lifeless blue eyes of Naruto.

"I've decided to leave and I'm never coming back," Naruto spoke harshly his voice cold and icy and filled with pain.

Many of the watching faces flinched, yet they knew they deserved to hear his treatment. They waited for his angry remarks and his criticism about how they had ignored him and hated him because of the sealing of the Kyuubi, but it never came. Instead they looked up and saw his tears dry up as the sky stopped raining. His sad eyes hardened and his face froze into a indifferent look. Yet as they saw how he tried recovering his pride, he failed and started to sob heart-wrenching cries.

"Naruto, stop being a baka," his former teammate Sakura screamed," I care for you."

"You only cared for your "Precious Sasuke. When I retrieved him and was covered in my own blood, you smacked me thinking that the blood that the blood I wore was his," snapped Naruto fiercely, "And now it's too late to undo the past."

"That's not true!" cried Sakura, "It's never too late."

"Shut it, Sakura," Sasuke demanded, "You said enough."

Sakura shuddered and fell back into the crowd like a shadow.

"Naruto we can help you. Come back to us," Shikamaru told him.

"Shikamaru, once you told me you were the shirker of the village. Well I'm just a ninja and a worthless one at that," Naruto yelled back.

Neji stepped forward as Kiba and many others followed.

"You defeated me and showed me that a caged bird can unlock the cage and fly free. You showed me that destiny does not exist," Neji calmly stated.

"It was just luck that I defeated you," argued Naruto. Naruto didn't want to speak anymore so he pulled his hand forward and yelled Rasingan, as he turned around and slammed it into the Konoha gates. It tore a hole through the middle and he was free from discrimination.

The various ninja cried out his name and the rain started to begin again. A certain girl with her dark hair grown out whispered into the wind with warm tears flowing down her face. But she didn't dare wipe them away and stared at the disappearing form.

"Naruto. . . Please come back," lisped the soft soothing sounds of Hinata, whose tears ran down her cheeks. She wished she could have done something, but it was far too late. She glanced behind her and saw the shocked form of Iruka who had just recently came back from a mission. She glanced back to where Naruto had left and wished him well hoping desperately that he would return. . .

This is just chapter one and I have plenty more chapters later.


	2. Confusion

Naruto brushed away his wet hair from his eyes and pushed his headband higher. But as he continued racing ahead and hesitated, he realized it would be unfair to claim that he was from the Konoha village. He threw the Hiati-ate, or forehead protector down and hurried out towards the deep foreboding forest.

Seemingly out of nowhere a huge shining light appeared and swallowed Naruto into its bright corners.

The crowd followed along but once they saw Naruto vanish a girl appeared. The girl had an old-fashioned dress on and had pale light hair. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. The village ninjas stared at her.

"Where is he?" They demanded.

"He has been sent to the past to change the future. He has gone through a time warp Jutsu, I designed myself," she explained coldly," He's gotten another chance and an assistant of mind is watching over him."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he deeply hoped that Naruto would be okay.

The stranger, who had been giving them such valuable and useful information, disappeared from sight. The crowd could do nothing more but wait until Naruto returned, so they quietly headed back into the village. They promised themselves that they would treat Naruto better once he came back.

"What's going to happen to Naruto?" asked Ino and Sakura at the same time. They glared at one another.

"I may not know, but I'm going to find out. I'm going to rescue him and bring him back," muttered Sasuke," I owe him that."

The two girls stared dreamingly at him, as he strolled to an old building that held many old scrolls containing Jutsus.

With Naruto

Naruto flinched as the white light surrounded him. It was so bright that it hurt his dull and dusky blue eyes. He landed on the ground and saw that he was back in Konoha. Except Naruto knew it was different. He was by the clearing where Kakashi-Sensei first trained them. The same place where Naruto fell into the near-by lake.

Naruto looked at his reflection on the lake and saw that the bright light had made his almost yellow blond hair into a pale-lighter blond. His eyes were still the same dusky blue. Naruto sort of missed those bright-blue eyes he used to have. The mask was still gone. Yet the too short orange jumpsuit wasn't. It was time to get something new.

Sadly Naruto got up and decided to go to the nearest clothes store. He entered and the manager glared at him but quickly stopped and blinked.

"I must be out of my mind," the manager replied shaking his head.

"I want a black shirt with dark pants," Naruto told him, holding out the money.

The store manager looked shocked. It sounded like the loud-mouth Naruto except the voice was deeper and had a hollow sound to it. It creeped the manager out and he shook his head again. It couldn't be Naruto, for Naruto was only 13, not 17. He handed the look-alike the clothes and received the money.

Naruto grabbed the new outfit and changed into it in the dressing rooms. He headed outside, deciding to stay here. But first he had to see Hokage Tsunade to tell her he was sorry for leaving and to giver her back her necklace.

But he had a shocking revelation when he entered the Hokage's office. It wasn't Tsunade but the old man who had died so long ago as he protected his village as the Hokage.

_**You're in the far past, baka. Ask him to let you be a ninja and help out your younger self**_, the Fox said slyly, _**But don't forget to change your name!**_

Naruto, was simply bemused but he asked the Hokage to become a ninja in this village. Maybe it was the shock that made him tell the Hokage that his name was Naramaki Uzuto.

_**Stupid kit**_, the Fox muttered.

"Uzuto you're going to have to start as a Sensei's assistant. There's not enough room to let you start as a Genin. What level are you? And where's you ninja identification?" the Hokage asked.

"I don't remember," Naruto/Uzuto lied, "Where my Hiati-ate is, but I am at Chuunin level."

"I see," the Hokage told him as he handed Uzuto his official Hidden Leaf Forehead protector.

Uzuto put it on and sighed at the memories.

"Go to the academy and check out the students, since three of them will be part of a team you will help watch over." the Hokage ordered.

Uzuto left the building and headed to the academy where he hadn't been in years. Would he see his younger self? He walked in and heads turned toward him.

"Who are you?" asked a younger Sasuke in a cold voice.

"An assistant to one of your classmate's Sensei," Uzuto said icier.

Sasuke shivered as he heard the assistant speak. He looked similar to Uzumaki Naruto but he was different and older.

Uzuto felt sort of sadder once he had seen the younger version of Sasuke. He decided to sit two seats back from him. The lighter blonde 17 year old had forgotten what had happened on this day.

Suddenly he heard a loud booming noise and saw the younger Naruto. Stunned he watched the other Naruto and heard loud yelling at the door. Uzuto spun his head around and saw Sakura and a blond haired girl named Yamanaka Ino enter the room. Sakura headed over towards younger Sasuke and knocked Naruto out of the way to see Sasuke. Uzuto groaned as he remembered the sadness he had felt at that moment. Uzuto shook his head to dismiss the thoughts.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Uzuto spun his head up and in horror remembered the horrible beating he had gotten when he had accidentally fallen on Sasuke.

The younger Naruto was about to get hit, when Uzuto stood in front of him and protected him. Uzuto blocked Sakura and the others girls attacks and pushed them back.

"No fighting," Uzuto growled.

Sakura and Ino looked up and shockingly saw dull blue eyes and pale hair. Hearts formed in their eyes. They looked back and forth between younger Sasuke and the new older guy.

"I like the new guy!!" yelled Sakura and Ino along with the rest of the girls.

Uzuto looked on in pure horror.

_**Was this how it was like for Sasuke? He can keep his fangirls. It feels too closely related to a pack of wolves fighting over a slice of meat. I gotta get away, **_the older Naruto thought as he quickly backed up.

The much younger Naruto looked relieved that he was not going to beat up, while Sasuke looked more relaxed than usual since he had lost his fangirls. Uzuto shuddered at the fact that Sasuke had to deal with this everyday of his life. He quickly took his seat, but without warning Sakura and Ino were sitting on each side of him. But luckily they could do no more, once Iruka-Sensei entered. Uzuto sighed in relief.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked shyly.

_**Maybe if I don't answer she will go away, **_thought Uzuto.

_**No**_, said the inner Fox.

_**Shut up, **_Uzuto thought back.

Iruka was calling out teams. One by one the names were called out until he reached Team 7.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-Sensei called out. Sakura said she was doomed while Naruto cheered," and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura cheered although she kept glancing at Uzuto.

"I'm doomed," groaned the younger Naruto.

"Now that the teams have been all called out, I would like to introduce Naramaki Uzuto, who will be joining one of your teams as your sensei's assistant," Iruka announced.

"Which team?" called out Naruto, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad having someone who had saved him from a beating on his team.

Iruka-Sensei shrugged as he smiled. Uzuto was glad to see him since he was the only one who cared for him, even when everyone else considered him annoying during his life. Class was dismissed and Uzuto left the building. He spotted Sasuke who looked tense.

"There's dreamy Uzuto. After him!" yelled a fan girl of Uzuto's. Uzuto saw Sasuke relax and sigh in relief.

The girls followed Uzuto as he ran and ran. He then picked up speed and focused chakra to his feet and ran up a skinny oak tree. He was free of them. The older Naruto decided that he would sleep in a tree, if it helped him be protected from the fan-girls. . . They looked up and sighed in rejection and knew they couldn't reach him from so high. . .


	3. Worry

Back at the future time

The older Sasuke was reading and trying to find something of value out of the scrolls from the old building. He even used his Sharingan to try to locate a scroll that could help, but it didn't spot anything useful. Hyuuga Neji was also helping Sasuke on his quest. Sooner or later they would find it.

"Why not ask Tsunade to see the forbidden scrolls. She possibly allow you to see them, since Naruto is like a son to her," suggested Neji wisely. Sasuke thought about it for a moment and nodded. They used the transportation Jutsu to land in front of the female Hokage.

"Did you find it?" she urgently asked.

"No, but with your permission, we may find a helpful scroll out of the forbidden scrolls," Sasuke told her.

"Well," she hesitated, "Alright but only one of you may see the forbidden technique if you find something."

They knew it would be Sasuke. Tsunade handed over the key and Sasuke went to the huge vault.

Back in the past

Uzuto was carefully waiting with Sakura, Sasuke, and his younger self, for his Sensei. It would be Hatake Kakashi, since Iruka had already notified him which team Uzuto would be on. And because Uzuto had been through this before.

"This is what he gets for being late," the younger Naruto said loudly as he put an eraser between the sliding door so that it would land on the new teacher.

"Naruto you shouldn't do that," scolded Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Our teacher is a Jounin. An Elite ninja and won't fall for such a foolish trick."

With a bit of irony, the new Sensei walked in and the eraser dropped on his silver-gray hair. Uzuto snickered while Naruto laughed loudly.

"He fell for it!!" Naruto yelled laughing at the sight.

"I tried to stop him Sensei but Naruto wouldn't listen." Sakura apologized for Naruto actions.

"My first impression of you is. . . . that you're all idiots," the new sensei announced as he led them up to the rooftops.

"Let's get to know one another. Tell me your likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. Stuff like that," Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you go first so that we can see how it's done?" suggested Naruto.

"I am Hatake Kakashi and . . I have many likes and dislikes. I have many hobbies and as for my dreams for the future, I've never really thought about it." He said lazily before pointing toward the younger Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I like instant ramen, but dislike the three minutes you have to wait on. My hobbies are comparing ramen and my dream is to be Hokage so that the villagers will acknowledge me. Believe it!" Naruto said adjusting his headband.

Uzuto thought it was a great dream but a hopeless one. Uzuto had always wished for that to happen, yet it never did. While he had thought of this saddening thought, he had missed Sakura's speech.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke and I don't exactly like anything and dislike lots of things. My hobbies are training to get stronger and my dream is not a dream because it will become a reality. I will avenge my clan and kill a certain man," Sasuke told Kakashi-Sensei.

"Next is my assistant teacher," Kakashi stated pointing to Uzuto.

"I am Naramaki Uzuto. I used to have lots of likes, but now it's even less. My dislikes are people who will ignore others just because they are feared. My hobbies were hiding behind a mask that people assumed was the real me. My dreams for the future are pointless since they will never come true," Uzuto said harshly with a slight bitterness.

"Naramaki Uzuto. At first I thought you and him were brothers," Kakashi said pointing at the similarities between the older and younger Naruto. Sakura shook her head, clearly believing there was nothing similar between the two," Okay, we have all learned that we're all different in our own ways and each have unique personalities. Tomorrow, all of you will undergo survival training ,"Kakashi told them.

Naruto yelled," We did training at the academy. We don't need more!"

"It's more of a survival test, that will decide if you pass or fail," He said chuckling to himself as he explained why he was laughing.

Uzuto mostly ignored it since he had heard it all before. When the group was dismissed they started to leave but Kakashi added a useful task.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to see it come back up," Kakashi-Sensei adds as he leaves.

_**Liar,**_ Uzuto thought as he remembered the devious trick from his past. Once everyone had Uzuto smiled before it vanished in a flash. Loud screams came from behind him and terror filled Uzuto's face. Fan girls of his were screaming in joy. Uzuto started running and hoped that he would find peace in his tree that he had made his new home. . . .

The next day Uzuto was waiting, along with Sakura, Sasuke and of course his younger self, for Kakashi to arrive. It had been hours and their teacher was very late.

"Sorry I'm late but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around," Kakashi told the group.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Shall we begin?" Kakashi ask as he puts a small alarm clock on old stone. He puts a couple of quarts of food on the side beside it. He holds up two bells, "Your training is to get one of these bells before the timer goes off. If you don't get one, you fail. And if you fail you can't have lunch. Uzuto will be simply watching and won't help."

Hearing that, Uzuto backed up and decided to watch what happened. Soon Kakashi yelled begin and the training began. Naruto rushed at Kakashi and yelled that a guy who fell for his eraser prank would be easy to defeat.

_**You know, you were very obnoxious and stupid back then, **_the Fox said.

_**That was the mask, **_Uzuto snapped.

"Unlike the others, you're just weird," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"The only thing weird is your haircut," shouted Naruto even louder than before.

After a few remarks, Kakashi pulled out a book and started reading it, leaving the younger Naruto puzzled.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Reading. I want to finish the chapter," Kakashi answered.

"Why?" Naruto asked stunned into a short silence.

"The ones that are the loudest are the weakest so it will be easy to defend myself against you," Kakashi replied.

Naruto raced after him but Kakashi formed a sign that looked suspicious. Kakashi poked Naruto in the rear and Naruto was sent flying into the nearby lake. Uzuto sighed at the humiliation.

Suddenly out of the water there were seven clones rushing toward Kakashi. And one of them snuck behind Kakashi. But luckily Kakashi was off elsewhere. Once the younger Naruto realized he been tricked. Naruto notices a bell lying on the ground and smiles as he reaches over to retrieve it. Instead of getting it he gets into a trap. Kakashi speaks to him and puts the bell with the other one.

"If the bait is obvious, don't take it." Kakashi scolded as Naruto has his foot tied with rope and was now hanging from the tree.

"I get it!" Naruto shouted in response, struggling with all his might

"No, you don't get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Kakashi paused to scold Naruto for being so easily tricked.

Suddenly out of nowhere there are few kunais thrown in the teacher's direction. Kakashi fall down and everyone realizes that it wasn't really him, but a replacement. Sasuke runs knowing he is caught. Uzuto sighs and heads to the poles where his younger self will be tied up to, since he attempted to steal the lunches. Soon the alarm bell rings and Kakashi starts to mutter to them all.

Sasuke sits next to Naruto and Sakura sits on the other side. Naruto's stomach growls loudly.

"You guys are hungry, huh?" Kakashi asked, standing in front of them. His question was greeted with heated glares and hateful expressions, "Well the results are that none of you have to return to the Ninja Academy."

Sasuke smirked a little smirk, as Sakura and Naruto cheered.

"Does that mean us three . . . ?" Naruto started before smiling happily.

"Yes, you three fail," Kakashi said pausing for a mere moment, " But you won't have to go back to academy, because all of you should stop wasting your time trying to become a ninja. Give it up. Not one of you . . will ever be a ninja."

Their smiles disappeared, and Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown.

"What do you mean give up?! GIVE ME A BREAK!" Naruto shouted angrily, thrashing around in his tied up state, "Okay so maybe none of us got our hands on of your stupid bells . . but why the heck should we quit over that?"

"Because not one of you. . .has what it takes," Kakashi answered his answer solemn and dark.


	4. Chances

I know that my story is based on traveling to the past in a weird way, but soon you'll understand why it's so strange. After all, this is partly a KingdomHearts 2 crossover. And for those wondering about why Naruto is so brooding, is because he doesn't think any one cares. He'll return to his normal self later but at the moment he is very depressed. But don't worry, things will get a bit better, until the climax, of course. Naruto, will have to live with acting like another Sasuke, until much later. Besides, I have it aready finished so I can't change things now. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Back at the future

"I think I found something. Something important," Neji told Sasuke. Sasuke jerked up after reading so many scrolls, "It tells of a way to go back into the past. But it says that its user can only use the Jutsu once."

Older Sasuke groaned, "I'll have to make Naruto learns the Jutsu and let him take us back. If he wants to come back."

"I hope you do well to remember that Naruto has changed, even if it is ever so slightly," reminded Neji.

"I know," growled Sasuke rushing off toward the Hokage's to deliver the news. Sasuke wondered which past Naruto was in. Possibly it would be during the Chuunin exams.

Back at the past

Naruto, Uzuto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were at the Hokage's to get the next mission assignments. But when the Hokage spoke of dumb boring missions, Naruto shook his head. Iruka-Sensei was also there.

"No way!! No thank you--!! Boring!!" Shouted Naruto making a slicing movement with his hands upward and out, "Give us something different to do. Something important! Something amazing."

Kakashi sighed, _**Be grateful for what you get!**_

_**He's got a point, **_Sasuke thought.

_**He is such a pain!! **_Sakura thought as she made a face.

"Don't be an idiot!! You're only a beginner!!" Iruka scolded, before the Hokage began to explain. But Naruto and Uzuto ignored him.

"Are you listening?" a voice called out.

"I . . I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized for Naruto's behavior.

"I don't want to hear it!! All the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble-making screw up the old man thinks I am!" Yelled Naruto as he sat on the floor and turned away from the others.

"Very well. Since you put it that way, I will permit you to attempt a C-ranked mission usually reserved for Shinobi of the Journeyman Level. The protection of a certain individual." the Hokage granted.

"Who is it? Some great Lord? The Emperor. A Princess?!" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straight away. Please invite him in, "Ordered Hokage.

An old guy with a bottle of Sake and a traveling pack came forward. He looked around at the others," What's going on here? They look like a bunch of snot-nosed brats. Especially the midget. He's got the face of an idiot. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja are you?"

Naruto chuckled looking around, "Ha-Ha. Who'd you man? Which midget. Which idi-"

He realized he was the shortest one. Anger glowed in his face.

"I'll kill him!! "Naruto growled trying to swipe at the old guy. But Kakashi held him back.

"Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect," Kakashi scolded.

The group of 6 traveled to the gate and Naruto screamed into the sky.

"Road Trip!!" He excitedly roared. The old guy whose name was Tazuna the bridge builder muttered something.

"This will be my first time in my life I've ever been outside the village!" explained Naruto.

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked.

"There's no call for concern. I'm an Elite ninja and I'll be along too, along with Uzuto who is a Chuunin-Assistant." Kakashi reassured the bridge builder.

_**This guy has got to be the worst client in the history of our village and I'm not gonna let him give me any crap.**_ Naruto thought.

"Listen you old geezer! You don't mess with ninja ever especially not one like me since I'm the cream of the elite. In fact I'm one day going to be Hokage so remember my name. It's UZUMAKI NARUTO," replied Naruto.

Uzuto didn't want to listen but he did hear Tazuna's harsh reply.

"I am doing all the right things and I'm doing them fast. When I become Hokage you're gonna wish you were a lot more respectful to me right now!!" snapped Naruto.

"Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you did become Hokage." Tazuna muttered. After a few minor arguments between them they soon stopped and they continued walking through the forest for quite a long time.

But soon they all passed a puddle and without a look toward it, Uzuto pretended to ignore it. In a flash someone came from the disguised puddle and brought forth chains that quickly wrapped around Kakashi-Sensei and crushed him. But Uzuto knew that Kakashi had used a clone to replace himself. He remembered from the past. Screams were heard from Sakura as they saw two guys appear with chains that were going to attack. The others had frozen and Sasuke was the first to react. He jumped into the air and threw a kunai at the chains and attached them to a tree. Uzuto rushed forward attacking one while Sasuke attacked the other. Uzuto grasped Sasuke's hand and each did a spin kick to the opposite enemy. With a loud sounding force one rushed at the bridge builder and Sakura stood in front of him as if to protect him. But one had harmed Naruto.

Sasuke rushed in front and in a matter of seconds the real Kakashi appeared and showed off as he smacked the attacking ninja and knocked him out. They tied him to a tree and continued walking. But what was obvious was that Naruto and the others were facing a deadly threat. The ninjas had been after Tazuna.

"You're alive!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke glanced past Uzuto and looked straight at Naruto, " Naruto, are you hurt? Scaredy cat."

Naruto began to get angry. Even angrier than before. Uzuto couldn't handle the tension. He couldn't handle this mission. It brought back too many memories.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have moved to help you sooner before you were injured. But in never occurred to me that you would freeze like that," Kakashi told him, "Good job Sasuke and Uzuto. You too Sakura."

Naruto looked down at his hand that the claws of the ninja had cut.

"Those claws are poisoned. We have to clean it up. If we cut the wound more deeply the blood would wash away the poison," Kakashi remarked as he started up with a conversation with the others.

Afterwards they had begun to think they should return to the village to get Naruto's hand looked at. But Naruto didn't want to be the cause of the mission's failure. He aimed his Kunai at his harmed hand and got rid of the poison.

"Why am I always so different? I hate not fitting in. By now I should be strong. But I blew it. Even though I've been doing tons of extra training every day on my own trying to build my skills. I swear no one's gonna have to save my life again. I'm not going to be the one who hangs back or freezes up. I swear by it by the pain in my left hand. With this kunai knife I promise you I, will protect the old man with my life." Naruto told the others. "I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... that is my ninja way!"

"Naruto, it's cool on how you removed the poison so spiritedly, but you'll bleed to death if you lose any more... seriously," remarked Kakashi. Naruto went crazy and started whining about not wanting to die.

Uzuto decided to jump in, "Since this mission is tougher than we thought, I suggest I leave and let you alone. A three man squad will better handle a mission than a four."

Naruto was surprised and Sasuke simply didn't care. Sakura looked disappointed at first but glanced at Sasuke and smiled. Kakashi nodded and Uzuto quickly headed back to the village knowing what was to come. . .

* * *

When the others had returned from their mission, smaller missions had opened up. Kakashi began to get suspicious, since every time something happened to Naruto, Uzuto was the one to help him before his troubles had become major.

Uzuto roamed around the village and heard a commotion that caught his eyes. Uzuto walked over and noticed three Genins from his past that were from another village. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari of the Sand Village had met up with younger Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, but they were leaving. But he heard Gaara say he could care less to learn what Naruto's name was. Uzuto clenched his fist but in the future Gaara was less emotionless and was a friend. Gaara had a demon sealed in him, yet he had no one to care for him except recently when he became the Kazekage in the future time. Gaara had dark red hair and green eyes surrounded by some kind of blackness surrounding the edge of the eyes. On the right side of his forehead, their was a kanji sign that meant love.

"Be prepared for the worst during the Chuunin exams," warned Uzuto as he appeared in front of his team. Naruto nodded while the others did nothing.

Unexpectedly a large cracking sound was heard from the forest. Uzuto flinched as he realize whose chakra it was. It was the older Sasuke's.

"I'm not going back," muttered Uzuto loud enough for his younger Sasuke and Naruto to hear, as he walked away from the forest in a quick pace. He headed to the other side of the village, hoping that older Sasuke wouldn't use his Sharingan.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. I enjoy reading them.


	5. Finding out

Younger Sasuke and younger Naruto glanced at one another and gave a short nod. They wanted to find out what the noise was about and why Uzuto wanted no part in checking the disturbance out. They headed in that direction of the forest.

"If Uzuto was scared to go over there, then you two won't be able to defeat whatever that noise was," Sakura whined, scared that Sasuke would get hurt. She worriedly glanced in Sasuke's direction.

"Uzuto didn't tense up in fear, Sakura," Sasuke corrected, "He tensed up because he had to be cautious."

"But why?" Naruto asked, "Why would he have to be cautious?"

"Someone . . . must be after him, and Uzuto doesn't want to be found," Sasuke murmured.

"And he doesn't want to go back," Naruto added as he recalled what Uzuto had said earlier.

"I'm staying out of it, unless Sasuke-kun wants me to come," Sakura brightened.

"Stay here then. See if I care if you want to be a loser like Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"Back off, jerk-face," Naruto argued hotly.

Sakura slapped him, "Don't be rude to Sasuke. I'm coming with you two."

The three prodded toward the middle of the forest, careful not to give any clue to alert the intruder to their presence. Soon the group saw a seventeen-year-old boy with dark- blackish hair. He turned in the groups direction, showing off his cold onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke? Do you have an older brother?" whispered Sakura staring at the tall, dark and handsome stranger. He looked better than Uzuto, if that was possible.

"Yes, but that's not Itachi," Sasuke replied with wide eyes.

The stranger stared at Naruto, his eyes unblinkingly watching him. The new guy vanished and in a flash appeared in front of the blond dobe.

"Naruto- is that you?" asked the stranger before shaking his head, "You must be the Naruto from the past."

"Who are you and what do you want with loser Naruto?" Sasuke demanded as he pointed toward the blond.

The older guy chuckled before he stated harshly, "Naruto was right. I am a jerk."

"Who are you?" ordered Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. I'm from the future and I must retrieve the older Naruto," the stranger explained glaring at his younger self.

"What!? You're the older me?" Sasuke exclaimed completely shocked with what he learned

"Where's Naruto?" asked the older Sasuke not caring about the reactions of the others from the past.

"Uh, we haven't seen him," Sakura said as she imagined an older Naruto. She shuddered at the thought," Does he act the same?"

"Only three words can describe the Naruto from the future. Cold-hearted, quiet and sad. He once was a proud ninja who now believes he is worthless. Despair, hopelessness, and loneliness is now his only companions in his eyes," Older Sasuke reported, "Naruto's turn to his lifestyle is mostly my fault for betraying the village and showing him after he defeated me and brought me back, how little the village cared for him."

Shock penetrated the three. In disbelief they ignore the hint of Sasuke betraying his village.

"Naruto will defeat me?" choked out the younger Sasuke.

"Poor Naruto," whispered Sakura as she turned her head to her teammates.

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face," I turn out like that?"

Sakura glanced harder at Naruto and finally noticed the mask he was wearing. Guilty feelings struck her, but soon disappeared once his mask was back in place. _**Maybe I just thought there was a mask**_, she thought.

"Where is he?" the older Sasuke asked himself mad that his younger was such a arrogant little jerk.

"Does he look the same?" asked the younger eyeing the future one with contempt.

"No," answered the older narrowing his eyes and ignoring the younger for now.

"Maybe he'll appear during the Chuunin exams. Maybe Kakashi-Sensei can help find him," suggested Sakura worry in her green eyes.

The foursome arrived at Kakashi's house. Kakashi looked grim once he opened the door."I already know about Naruto's future self. My counter part has already contacted me through my dreams," Kakashi answered.

Younger Naruto was trying not to give away the secret, but the more he fidgeted the more Kakashi stared.

"Naruto," insisted Kakashi-Sensei.

"I've seen him. His name is . . . "hesitated Naruto.

"Tell us," both Sasuke's demanded from him. They glared at one another.

"Naramaki Uzuto," the blond blurted out feeling out of sorts and so confused.

"Find him. He's in a depressive state and there's no telling for what he may do," Ordered Kakashi sparing no one's feelings. He wondered what would happen if the Kyuubi inside influenced the older Naruto's tense new attitude into destroying the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura was in shock along with the younger Sasuke. The younger Naruto was firmly making a decision in his head that he will never be like his older self. Perhaps he could find him, and show him why he shouldn't brood, after all no one likes a sour puss. Except for girls. But two Sasuke's was pretty bad, so he better get moving.


	6. Hiding

Uzuto was carefully hiding, but once the Chuunin exams started he would have to show up. Although Uzuto had wanted to leave the village, he still missed seeing his classmates, no matter how much they had treated him badly. But he wasn't going to become his old self, because they hadn't been exactly kind to him. Uzuto needed a disguise since he knew the older Sasuke would urgently tell the others who he was. And since they had seen his pale hair they would offer help in showing him to Sasuke.

But the only way to hide his chakra and disguise himself would be to talk to the Kyuubi. Even Uzuto wouldn't ask him for help, for he may only help for a price. And that creature was being quiet for once.

"What am I going to do?" moaned Uzuto, a type of worry noticeable in his voice.

Instantly a young girl around 17 appeared. Her long pale blue hair was pulled into a bun with a small blue tail to the end. Her eyes were a sparkling green color. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, with a short skirt that reached barely above her knees. She wore the traditional sandals.

"My name is Arcaniss, which means magic in my tongue," she spoke smoothly with a slight foreign accent that disguised her lying tongue of the next few words, "I already know your name because my master is the one who brought you to this time."

"Since you brought me here, do you think you can help me disguise myself?" Uzuto asked carefully. He was suspicious, but really what was there to lose?

"Sure, but we will have to change your headband identification and give you the appearance of a thirteen-year-old with a team," she said quickly as if she was afraid he would change his mind.

Uzuto shrugged and with a sudden swiftness, he hadn't expected he was thirteen again except with a few minor adjustments. His unusual pale hair was now a gold color with pale streaks throughout. His hair was also longer in front and an inch shorter in back. Uzuto's dull eyes of blue were now a deep dark electrifying blue. His dark pants and sandals remained the same but his headband was on a different location on the body. Instead of across his forehead it was on his upper arm with a symbol of an unusual key marked on it.

"Hm. . . your whiskers are gone, but I bet they will show themselves when you're angry," remarked Arcaniss. She looked different and he realized she was younger also. Uzuto then knew she would be one of his teammates.

"Where's the third member?" Uzuto asked. His voice had deepened and sounded like silk with an edge of roughness.

"He will be here soon," Arcaniss answered.

Suddenly from the shadows a person appeared. He had flaming red hair that was long and spiky. His eyes were of the deepest green and below them were two upside-down diamonds. He wore a dark black cloak and wore footwear Uzuto had never seen. The character also wore black gloves.

But the creepiest thing about this new member of Uzuto's newly acquired teammate was that this guy's eyes held no emotion, none what so ever. There was life and a soul behind them but no feelings.

"Hello Naruto, or should I say Uzuto?" the guy said with a rough but soothing foreign accent.

"Neither, because I need a new identity," Uzuto corrected.

"My name is Axel," he introduced.

"What? What kind of name is that?" exclaimed Uzuto.

"Axel . . . Got it memorized?" insulted Axel as he tapped his own head.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Uzuto inquired frustrated at this irritating guy.

"I think . . . Narux will be suitable," calculated Axel.

It was okay with Uzuto or now Narux. From out of his cloak, Axel brought forth passports for the team. Narux shrugged, as he wondered how Axel had gotten such accurate information on the passports. He knew from the Chuunin Exams he had to take, that they would have to head to room 301.

There were three ninjas standing in front of the room, but Narux knew it was only an illusion. It really wasn't 301 but 201. So the three new teammates skipped this floor and continued up the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

When they had entered many of the various females were staring at Narux and Axel dreamingly. But some were intently staring at Axel, especially a former classmate of Narux's. Yamanaka Ino who, like Sakura, had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. But now she seemed to like Axel.

Axel looked like he could care less, but he smiled a brilliant smile before pulling up the hood to his cloak. Ino's eyes glanced away and she blushed.

Some ninja's were studying their enemy. Especially at two boys and a girl. One boy had dishwater blond hair with bright ocean eyes. He had a huge weapon shaped like a key. The others had some sort of slicing blade that was similar to the key's features. The other boy had silver hair and a blindfold covering his eyes. The girl had dark red hair and brown eyes. They had the same ninja identification as Narux's headband.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi," interjected Axel in order that Narux had glanced at the three.

All of a sudden three rookies fresh from the academy burst in through the doors. It was the younger Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Those three joined the other rookies and started to talk to one another. But in a flash Naruto yelled out to the room and said he was going to beat everyone.

But Sakura was quickly apologizing, while holding Naruto back and smacking him for his rudeness. His classmates snickered, and a few scolded him or groaned. A guy with silver-rimmed glasses appeared and explained to the nine rookies about the other ninjas. He gave out info on cards encoded to recognize only his chakra signal.

His explanation must have upset someone, for in a blast of speed a sound ninja rushed at Kabuto and tried to hit him. Kabuto dodged but somehow he had still gotten hit. But before he could get sick to the stomach, a voice was heard.

"Curaga," yelled Sora. Greenish light surrounded Kabuto and he was instantly healed.

Bursting through the doors, the Examiner entered, "From here on in, I'm your worst enemy. . . . The first part of the exam is given by me and I hope I can cut your numbers to size. This part is a written exam."

Moans and groans came from around the room. The Examiner took everyone to a room filled with booth like seats. The test was explained and everyone was panicking. It was a team effort exam. Everyone one was expected to cheat to get the correct answers. It was a test on how secretly and how well a ninja could get information.

The written test was handed out and secretly, Narux copied from Axel who seemed to know the answers. At the end of the nine questions the 10 was to be handed out. But the Examiner said you could choose to take it and if you got it wrong, you could never be a Chuunin. If you chose not to, you could try again next time. But it was actually a trick question. If you agreed to take it you automatically passed. It was a test of bravery.

Left and right, people were saying they quit. The younger Naruto, lifted his hand up and shakily so. But in a tense moment, he slammed it down.

"I don't care if I never become a Chuunin. I'm not going back on my ninja way. I won't quit! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, bringing courage to the other ninjas.

"Then the following . . . pass," the examiner said before going into a lengthy explanation.

Narux ignored it and almost missed it when the second examiner for the second part arrived. The Second Examiner was a woman named Anko who had the attitude of the younger Naruto, except she seemed to like violence. In minutes she had taken the passing ninjas and led them to a huge forest which she pronounced as the Forest of Death.

Younger Naruto mimicked her and shook his bottom at her. She was displeased and threw a kunai knife at his cheek which bled. A ninja kindly picked it up with her tongue and handed it back to Anko. Naruto tried to stick his tongue out like that, but it didn't work. Uzuto chuckled at this.

The Kunochi handed out form papers saying that if you had to sign it saying that you knew that you might die or be attacked by other ninjas or animals in the forest.

"Once you sign it and agree to its terms meet back at your assigned gates and when the alarm goes off you'll enter," Anko reported. In a matter of minutes, and after a group of kids interviewed the to-be Chuunins, everyone lined up at their gates. Every group was given one scroll and was supposed to get the other opposite type of scroll. Afterwards you were to head to the tower at the middle but you weren't to open either one.

"I guess we get number eight, and that's my number in the Organization. Maybe we'll get lucky," chuckled Axel as Narux and Arcaniss patiently waited.

Narux wondered if he was betraying his village by wearing a different village Hiati-ate. Perhaps not since they never really cared. Not until way later in the future when they were forced to. The bell rang and the gates creaked as it opened and the three teammates stepped inside.


	7. Remembering

"Do you want to wait at the tower?" asked Axel, "Or do we want to simply search for the other scroll to ours?"

"Heading to the tower would be the wise thing, but I'm not that wise," grinned Narux.

"Great a chance to show them what we've got," Arcaniss said looking triumphant.

The three headed off into the forest and soon Narux wanted to change the past. Maybe only a little but still it would be better for the future. So he told the others of his team, he would go alone for a little while, but would meet them later a specific coordinates.

* * *

It took a while, but Narux, found younger Naruto and his team. Unluckily, Sasuke and Sakura had ran into Orichimaru, who was in disguise. And fury bellowed out of Narux at the thought that this guy was the reason why Sasuke betrayed him, and made Narux's life a disaster more so. But he watched for a appropriate time to strike, so he waited a little longer.

"Looks like I came just in time. Oh and by the way, what was that password again?" the younger Naruto yelled as he stopped Orichimaru's attack with a few shurikun.

"Sweet Naruto! That was awesome!" Sakura yelled, just relieved of all the tension mostly.

"Okay so anyway what is the password again?"

"Forget that, I know it's you," Sakura said relaxing a bit.

"Naruto, get out of here! What are you thinking? You don't know what you're up against. Hurry. Go now while you still can!" Sasuke shouted with pure emotion

" So Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done" Orichimaru told him, slowly speaking in a female's voice as he remained in disguise.

_**He doesn't get it. He doesn't know what he's dealing with. What should I do? **_Sasuke thought panicking, _**that older Naruto was right. It has gotten harder. But if, he made it and I made it, does that mean we all get through it?**_

"Okay I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that! So you better slither out of here lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of you!" Naruto screamed at the snake guy that had sent that snake to swallow him. Everyone, except Narux, thought that person was a woman. How wrong they were.

Sasuke realized what he had to do and undid the Sharingan and took the scroll out of his side pocket, "You can have it. The scroll right? That's what you want. All right, then, take it and leave us in peace."

"Sasuke are you crazy? We're going to hand the scroll to the enemy? What's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled racing to catch the scroll before the snake guy could get it.

" Shut up and stay out of it! Stop being the hero, Naruto and leave things up to me! You don't know what you're doing!" Sasuke yelled, but soon got knocked down by Naruto, thinking Sasuke was a fake. Narux watched as the trio exchanged a few words and soon Naruto made a good point.

" I may not know the password, but I know who I am. You are the one, I'm not so sure about. How do we know you're who you say you are?" Naruto spoke his eyes flashing.

"What do you mean? It's him. Don't be stupid Naruto!" Sakura screeched in reply to that absurd suggestion.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you loser," snarled Sasuke thinking that Naruto was an idiot.

"Liar. . .Liar. .. You may look just like him, you may sound just like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering, giving up the scroll, When did Sasuke become a coward, "Naruto snapped back just as furiously, "You keep saying I don't understand what's going on but I do! You've choked. That's what it is. And you can't guarantee that he'll let us go by simply giving up the scroll."

" Sad but true. It doesn't matter. As for the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it." Orichimaru said slipping out his tongue and bringing it back in.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto cried rushing toward him, just as Sasuke screamed don't do it.

A huge summoning snake appeared and Orichimaru stood on top of it.

"What a tasty little meal you'd make for him. Careful, he likes to play with his food,!" Orichimaru stated, slashing at the branch Naruto was on with the tail of the giant snake. Naruto fell and landed on many branches before being slammed down.

"Enough playing. Finish him off," Orichimaru said as he waited for Naruto to fall just directly into the snakes mouth as he kept falling. But Naruto's eyes started to flash and strange eyes appeared.

"Eat this!!" Naruto cried out slamming his fist with a enormous amount of strength, on to the snake. Naruto's eyes were of the fox's and his whiskers were much darker. The Fox's chakra was helping out. His hands looked sharp and his teeth were sharp and fanged, like an wild animal.

Naruto kept punching the snake multiple times, not stopping for an instant. . . Orichimaru soon had widened stunned eyes. _**But how? It's impossible! **_

"He's gone nuts? Where did he get all that power all of a sudden," Sakura asked herself privately.

Suddenly Orichimaru blew flames and Naruto fell on the side of a tree.

"That fire in his eyes. There's no mistaking it. . ." Orichimaru said watching this strange character.

Sasuke looked on, "Whoa is that Naruto?"

"Now then, let's see how well you do Sasuke," Orichimaru shouted leading the snake toward him.

But Naruto stopped the large giant snake with a slash to the snake with a kunai and kept the snake away by holding him with his back as he held his head down as he pushed harder. Only a few inches away, Sasuke was staring at Naruto in amazement.

Lifting his head ever so slowly, Naruto asked, "Hey kid, you're not hurt are you? You, scaredy cat."

He raised his head and directly Sasuke could see his red eyes with a cat's like streak in the middle, "Standing there like a frightened rabbit. No way you're the Sasuke I know!!"

Suddenly, a huge tongue wrapped itself around Naruto and brought him closer to Orichimaru, face to face. It was his tongue.

" Eech. Oh gross. . . That is disgusting! Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!!" Naruto yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Fascinating. So the Nine Tailed brat lives. I see, when your anger is aroused, some of the Nine Tales Fox's chakra is released." Orichimaru said quietly lifting up his shirt to see the seal on his belly and to lighten his fingers, "What an interesting childhood you must have had. The seal that has sealed him within you has appeared on your skin. . . Five Pronged seal."

"For twelve years, the seal has remained unbroken. Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will become as one. But for now he's just in the way." Orichimaru said throwing him to the side.

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!!" Sakura shouted as Naruto eye's changed to normal as he began to fall toward the ground. Seeing that he wouldn't make it, Sakura forcefully threw a kunai to keep Naruto stuck to a tree unharmed. But Sasuke was still in the stunned look.

"I see you've decided to attack Orichimaru. But no way am I going to let you ruin my life again," Narux stated calmly and surely, as he stepped onto a nearby tree branch.

"Who are you? I don't think I've had the pleasure of knowing you," Orichimaru said slipping his tongue out as he glanced over.

"I can't say the same," snapped Narux bringing his hands out and creating a huge giant blue wave ball that he had learned from so long ago. Orichimaru glanced at this boy's anger and saw familiar whiskers lightly appearing on the side of his face.

_**This boy. . . This one is the future of that brat. And this time the fox and himself are nearly one, and so soon**_, Orichimaru thought. But suddenly his eyes widened, "The Fourth's Legacy!!"

He quickly dodged it as it ripped right through a huge tree. His eyes narrowed as Narux smiled happily.

Orichimaru, quickly aimed away and said, "If you don't let things go as the future predicts, I'll kill the one's closest to you."

Narux's eyes widened and as he thought of this blackmail, he knew he would have to leave. But he hated the thought that Orichimaru would get his way. He rushed off with the Fox declaring him an imbecile.

_**What an idiot. If you had called on me, I would have easily defeated him**_, the Nine Tails informed.

_**But he would have killed them. **_shuddered Narux as he thought of those possible deaths.

_**I would have saved them from him**_, the Fox argued.

"I'm not going to take that chance," Narux declared before hurriedly finding his teammates.


	8. Boredom

Axel looked at returning teammate and simply sighed, "Arcaniss isn't back yet. She's still out looking."

So Axel and Narux traveled without running into him, but on the fifth day they ran into another team. The one the Sora guy was on.

"Axel!? I thought you faded into darkness!" Sora yelled out as surprise grew on his face.

"Maybe I had a next life after all," Axel stated.

"You shouldn't be meddling in other worlds," the Riku guy said. Riku had the same attitude like Sasuke, except he sounded nicer and more mature.

"Riku, whose the other two?" Sora asked blue eyes curious and concerned.

"How should I know, but I think that blond boy is from this world. He has that look about him," Riku stated not taking his eyes off the three.

Sora acted like the younger Naruto, yet the girl who looked like someone who would act like Sakura.

"Guys you two are always making me laugh at you're competitive spirits," Kairi said chucking. She was the peace maker which was not like Sakura at all. It seemed that there team was great in teamwork.

"It wouldn't be fun without the famous Key blade master here to lock this world from the Heartless. So we're not gonna take your scroll," Axel stated lifting his hand. With a shock Narux stared as a dark black and inky portal appeared. Axel stepped forward and motioned for Narux and Arcaniss to enter. They did so and the portal closed.

"But we're not gonna leave you without a parting gift," Axel waved goodbye as he exited. Strange creatures appeared. Two types of creatures. One was dark black and a strange heart like symbol. The other was white and had a completely different symbol. But of each kind there was many different types. They were stunning to look at.

When Axel and the others appeared on the other side they were by the tower. And there was a few characters fighting. Narux saw Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and the guy named Kabuto fighting a bunch of guys.

Axel smiled and headed in that direction. With a stunned group of the younger team 7 plus Kabuto and the other ninjas, he appeared on Team 7's side.

"Can't let these guys destroy you, can I?" Axel stated glancing back as he pulled a round object called Chakrams out, "Burn Baby Burn!"

In a instance they lit with flames but seemed not to burn Axel's gloves. He swirled them around in a circular motion and he twirled and spun them round. Suddenly he tossed one at the clones of the enemy ninjas and in a instant it simply went right through. The Chakram returned to Axel's hand and he started to smile.

"So these aren't real," Axel stated as he pulled a creature from the ground. It was smaller than the other creatures he had summoned. It had a dancer's moves to it and it was a whitish color, "What better to face it, then a Nobody."

The creature turned in a smooth and easy manner and within seconds it attacked the clones and made them vanish from sight. The real guys appeared and they looked sort of mad.

"It's not your fight," they muttered.

"Do I really care? No," Axel replied as he made his Chakrams into even stronger flames. Axel slammed them into the ground and flames erupted in a harsh attitude from the dirt. When it was notified that they were weakened, Axel unleashed another portal and Narux, Axel, and Arcaniss vanished.

* * *

Soon they were at the tower. Narux suddenly wondered how they would pass, if they didn't have the second scroll. He glanced at the scroll which was gripped in his hand.

"I used my magic," Arcaniss replied holding a different one, "and instantly took one from one of those teams called collectors."

"When?" asked Narux, suddenly feeling confused and still feeling pain from earlier.

"Never mind, we need to go through that door," Axel stated as he looked at the number eight marked on a door of the tower. Inside was a sign but something was missing.

_**If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This " " is the secret way . . . that guides us from this place today.**_

_**-The Third Hokage**_

The three traveled inside and in a instant Axel knew just what to do. He opened both scrolls and tossed them forward into the room. Smoke appeared from the scrolls and a man with a mask covering most of his face appeared. It was Kakashi. Narux felt nervous. Would Kakashi recognize him?

"Congratulations on passing the second exam. Hopefully you already understand what that sign over there means," he quietly informed.

"We must work together with intelligence and physical strength," Axel remarked.

"Correct," Kakashi said his lazy eye focusing on Narux, "Who are you? I'm fairly curious about what your names are. I've never seen a village with a key shape as it's symbol."

"We are from the Kingdom of Hearts. It's a secretive village who finally decided to enter. This year sounded interesting so we registered for it," Axel explained with a cool expression.

"I'm Arcaniss. The cloaked guy is Axel and the blond is Narux. We've been together since the beginning of time," lied Arcaniss but it was a very convincing lie she made up out of the blue.

"The Hokage will meet you and all the others who qualified for the preliminary round of the Third event in a little while," Kakashi told the group, his eye assessing them. _**Could that Narux boy be Naruto? **_Kakashi quietly thought, but he discarded it. The real Naruto wouldn't have worn a different Hiati-ate no matter how hard the past was for him.

"Congratulations to you all . . on passing the second exam," the Third Hokage proclaimed to the teams that had passed. Instead of the past number of 21, there was now 27, "The third examination is about to commence, but before I go into specifics of how it will be conducted, let me make one thing perfectly clear!! It pertains to the underlying purpose of the exam. Why do you suppose an examination of this nature is being jointly conducted by all of the nations in our mutual alliance? 'To promote friendship among the allied nations and raise the level and standards in the art of Shinobi" Be very clear about what those fine-sounding phrases actually mean! The series of so-called examinations is in fact, a war in miniature between all of our allied lands."

The Hokage kept on and on about various things and after a while Axel, kept on muttering about how annoying it was that people kept asking question to make his speech longer. Narux and the rest of the teams stood side by side in rows of three.

"You risk not only your futures and your dreams. . but the dignity and prestige of your home village as well," the Hokage spoke again.

"Whatever, could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?" the impatient red haired Gaara interrupted as he shuffled his feet because of the large heavy gourd on his back.

"Hmph! So you insist I explain the third exam? Well the truth is . .. " he began.

Suddenly a loud thumping noise came from the ground as Narux saw the Third exam proctor.

"Forgive my interruption, Lord Hokage, but If you don't mind handing the rest of the proceedings over to me Hayate Proctor of the third exam." a man said with a cough. When the Hokage nodded he continued, " We will now have the preliminaries and according to the exam we still have too many applicants to go forth to the final exam. Now are there any who doesn't want to continue, please take one step forward for the preliminaries start right now."

"Well I'm out of here," the Kabuto guy said who had helped Naruto so much in the second exam. He raised his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"Yakushi Kabuto of Konoha you are free to go. Anyone else?" the proctor said looking around.

Narux listened as Kabuto explained to the inquiring figure of Naruto why he was quitting. He said that he was deaf in one ear and could go through a life and death one on one battle.

Kabuto went away and he carefully walked off and spoke to one of his teammates. I_** wish I could tell you" Just leave everything to me". . Naruto . .Sasuke I would have liked to hang out with you a while longer but if I keep going . . Heh. . . my old blood might start bubbling up.**_


	9. Fights

Narux glanced over at Sasuke who was clearly in pain as he rubbed his shoulder. He must have gotten bitten by Orichimaru and with it a curse mark that would eat away the chakra. Sakura pleaded with him to quit but he didn't like that and told her to shut up. She raised her hand to tell the teachers about the mark, but he slammed his and down on hers and gripped it before snapping at her. He let go and Naruto yelled at him. But Naruto stopped once Sasuke mentioned he was the one Sasuke wanted to fight the most.

Narux stopped his glance over and waited for the first match to start from the electronical score board that would display the names who would fight first. The names popped up at random and the first fight was between Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

Sasuke smirked and he felt anticipation on a fight that would help him get stronger. _**Hmm, right off the bat eh? **_

Sakura cast a worried glance in Sasuke direction, fear evident in her face._** Oh, please no! Not Sasuke!!**_

"Will the individuals whose names are listed on the score board please come forward now?" the proctor called out.

The fight began and Yoroi started have one glowing blue hand while the other reached behind to gather shurikun. Sasuke smiled and blocked them with his kunai knife. Sasuke fell and pain was seen. Sasuke glared at the mark on his shoulder and tried to get up. But Yoroi had come closer and was about to slam his glowing hand down on him. Sasuke rolled and tried to escape using kicks and thrusts with his hands to get Yoroi's hand off his throat. Thankfully his shirt was creating a barrier barely. Yoroi was keeping a close grip on him and Sasuke felt his strength fading fast. Sasuke kicked him off but Yoroi grabbed at his forehead. With barely enough strength, Sasuke couldn't even grab hold of the hand that was hurting him.

"You're feeding off my chakra," Sasuke breathed clearly feeling the pain. Yoroi simply smiled. Sasuke used his leg and fiercely kicked him off. Sasuke glanced up toward Naruto as he yelled.

"How can you still call yourself Uchiha Sasuke?! You're a disgrace to yourself!! Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke looked beside him where Rock Lee was and got an idea.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time to let your mind wander!!" Yoroi yelled as he ran closer to Sasuke with a glowing blue hand. But Sasuke kicked him upward and almost exactly copied a move from Rock Lee that had been used to beat him at the sign ups. But Sasuke had a strange colored mark that was intent on growing.

The crowd grew alarmed but Sasuke made it go back. He finished the match and the other guy had to go out on a stretcher. Sasuke leaned back and before he could catch his breath, Kakashi had his leg there to lean on. Kakashi took him somewhere, while a grim face of Sasuke wanted to stay to see the other matches.

The matches went fast. Very fast. And not a single one of them was of the new teams. Axel's or Sora's team. One in particular was cruel. Temari the blond haired Kunochi , defeated Ten-Ten in seconds but did her no favors by kicking her lone body as she lay unconscious. Rock Lee got mad about that and jumped down to attack but his Sensei stopped him. Right after that was a smart Shikamaru who used the layout and his Jutsu to defeat Kin, the annoying Kunochi.

Naruto's versus Kiba ended quickly enough with Naruto as the winner. It brought some good memories back as Narux remembered telling Kiba not to underestimate him. But as that thought flittered, Narux saw the one battle that always infuriated him.

It was a time for the battle of the Head and Branch families of Hyuuga.

**Hyuuga Hinata versus Hyuuga Neji.**

In shock Hinata stared and started to shiver. She walked carefully down and stood face to face with her own cousin who despised her for being in the Head family.

"I'd never dreamed we'd find ourselves facing each other. . . Lady Hinata." calmly Neji acknowledged her before the proctor said to begin.

The others watching chatted a bit before glancing back down.

"Before we begin. There's something I have to point out to Lady Hinata. You're not cut out to be a ninja. Withdraw from the match. " Neji said shockingly before adding on, " You're all sweetness and light. A peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily led, not a leader and you have no self confidence. You've got a world class inferiority complex but applicants for the higher level Chuunin Selection Exam, must complete as a trio and you couldn't bare to let your teammates down."

Blinking once, Neji continued, " The truth is your participation has been reluctant from the start hasn't it?"

"N-no you're wrong . . I . . Really . . . Wanted to change that about myself, so of my own volition I . ." Hinata stuttered before Neji interrupted.

"Lady Hinata. . . you're the sheltered little baby of the Main house aren't you? A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails and a week personality won't become strong. It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born. It's why we coined terms like 'Elite' and 'Failure'. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent or our personalities. Just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination and the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice." Neji stated carefully looking on as Hinata seemed to grow uncertain and scared, "We must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It's as unchangeable as the fact that I'm of the Branch house of the family and you're the member of the Main house."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byukagun eye. . . And so I know. . . the courage that you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now."

"N. . . No. .. I really want to . .. " Hinata said shaking as her eyes felt cold and dreary. Shock made her feel weak as she stared at Neji who had activated the veins around his eyes and started the Byukagun.

Her fully widened eyes slowly lowered and glanced at the to the upper left and down to the lower right. She held her hands in front of her as she covered her mouth with a finger across it. She fidgeted and looked away to the ground.

"My eyes can't be deceived. Just not, to escape my stare, you averted your eyes. . . glancing toward the upper left it signaled your recall of a past experience. . . one that brought you pain. When you subsequently glanced to the lower right, it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony," Neji said studying each and every movement as she shuddered, "In other words you recalled your own previous experiences and based upon those memories, you imagined the outcome of this match. . . . . . . . . You foresaw . . . . Your own Defeat!!"

Hinata flinched and backed up while Naruto and Narux getting angrier and madder with each biting remark made from Neji. Fury bubbled beneath both of them and both felt an almost uncontrollable rage at the way Hinata was being treated.

"Even now as you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself, your body is signaling your desire to raise a wall between us. . . to create some distance from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no more deeply into the innermost secrets of your heart. Because everything I just said so far has been right on target!" Neji begin, "In addition the way you're touching your lip . . it's another of those tender intimate behaviors that expresses the agitation in your heart. It's a defensive reflex. . . an attempt to ease your own anxieties and doubts. It's clear whether you admit it or not, that you are aware that you can never change your-self!"

"YES, SHE CAN!!"

Looking up into the stands Hinata sees Naruto fiercely gripping the rails and leaning down. He had lost his temper and his eyes flashed and his movements were rigid and hard. Narux blinks once as he kept his emotions down and tried to remember that Neji gets his in the end and learns to be a better person.

"You can't just randomly decide these things about other people," Naruto shouted even louder than usual," Show him Hinata! Beat up this idiot!!"

Hinata looks on in amazement and warmth floods her face as she calms herself down and starts to gain courage. _**Naruto. . **_"Naruto. . "


	10. Feelings

"Come on Hinata. At least talk back to him!! Just hearing him as made me mad and it's you who has to face him!" Naruto urges Hinata to show courage.

_**He is so annoying. . ! **_Neji thought as he made the Byukagun vanish.

_**Naruto. . . Thank you. . . **_Hinata quietly thought.

_**The look in her eyes is different now. . . **_Neji thought, as he begin to speak, "So you're not going to withdraw? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here.

_**I don't quit and I won't run. I never go back on my word. That's my Shinobi way**_, Hinata said to herself before calling out," I won't run anymore. Neji, let's fight."

Neji looked over as she activated her Byukagun and did the same to his eyes, "Okay then."

They rushed at one another slamming and pushing. It looked as if they barely tapped one another and blocked over and over with sliding palms hitting and pushing. Many times even when Hinata hadn't hit him, he swerved back as if she did. But there was a reason for this, for the emit chakra threw their hands that aim at vital spots of the chakra system.

They were using the style gentle fist. Hinata pushed and shoved at him gracefully making smacking sounds. But suddenly without warning, Neji gently hit her on her headband around her neck and she coughed up blood.

"So this is the full extent of the Main houses strength?" Neji asked she knocked his hand away and aimed for his chest. He reached up and carefully poked her arm and soon pushed back her sleeve with the other hand as she laid her hand on his shoulder. Red marks appeared all over.

"It can't be! You mean. . . from the very beginning. . .?" Hinata asked gasping in denial.

"Precisely," Neji answered, "My eyes can detect chakra points."

He pushed her back and she skidded across the ground on her back, "Lady Hinata this the unalterable difference in strength. The distinction that separates the elite from the failures. This is unchangeable reality. From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable, and the only possible outcome was your present despair. Withdraw!!"

Leaning up and getting to her feet in a slow manner she replied, "I N-never go back on my word. Because that's my Shinobi way too.. . "

"Whoa! Hinata. . man she's got guts!" Naruto said out loud next to Sakura and Lee. Behind him stood Kakashi.

"She's a lot like you." Lee said smilingly.

Narux clenched his fist and listened as Sakura mentioned something he had forgotten, " Yeah I've noticed that she's always watching you, Naruto. .. ."

Narux finally realized what that meant. _**Hinata liked me? Even when I was total idiotic loudmouth? Why hadn't I ever noticed? Was anything subtle not able to get through to me?**_

He looked down and saw that Hinata was deeply in pain as she spitted out blood. But he noticed that her look of strength in her eyes was back.

_**Naruto. I've been watching. I've watched you for years. I don't know what it is but when I watch Naruto. . .I feel as well spring of courage bubbling up inside of me. I feel like if I just do my best, then even I am worth something. That's how I start to feel, **_Hinata thought as she battled Neji and dodged carefully and twisted round and round. But at the last thought Neji hit her throat and made her slid on the floor with her feet still on the ground. She coughed up more blood and ran in to attack, _**Naruto, I've watching you for such a long time now, but now at last, you're watching me!!**_

Neji leaned in and hit her and she fell hard to the ground her face to the ground. He told her she didn't know when to quit and that her attacks were ineffective from the start.

The proctor stopped and spoke, "Seeing as the match can't go on, I-"

When Naruto interrupted to stop him and Sakura argued with Naruto, no one noticed as Hinata rose and stood with one arm holding her side.

"Why are you getting up? If you push too far, you really will die," Neji told her as she lifted up her head. _**Why?**_

_**It's because now the person I've admired for so long is finally watching me. And in front of him. I can't bear to look uncool**_, Hinata thought as she spoke, "This isn't over yet!"

"You're not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes. It's taking all your strength just to stand. You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuuga clan's Main house. You've hated yourself and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty. But you can't fight your nature or change your fate. But you need not suffer anymore. Be at peace." Neji told her watching her.

"But you're wrong cousin Neji! I can see it now, that even more than me, it's you who are torn and suffering. . . caught between the destinies of the Main and Head house of our clan." Hinata interjected truthfully.

Neji became mad and couldn't control himself, he rushed forward just as the Proctor told him the match was over. Yet he kept going and several Jounins from the other teams rushed forward to stop him. His sensei got on to him about dragging the issues of Neji about his family.

"Well why is it that the other Jounin are getting involved? Special protection for the Main house eh?" Neji fiercely replied.

At that moment, Hinata fell and her heart felt sore and throbbed dangerously. People surrounded her and Naruto jumped down to see what was wrong. He looked down on her and he looked at Neji who simply said that she must accept who she was. Once a failure always a failure. Naruto glared at him and rushed at him just as Rock Lee stopped him and told him some facts.

Naruto calmed down and as the others saw her choke on some more blood they carried Hinata on a hospital stretcher. He leaned down and touched his hands on some of her blood. He leaned up and made a fist as the blood dripped down. _**Hinata I give you my word**_, " I vow to win!!"

After that Narux didn't watch anything, but just simmered and raged. But after Gaara defeated Rock Lee and the other battles went soon it was the new teams turn. The first names of the new teams were Narux vs. Kairi. Sadly enough, it didn't last as long as he suspected. It ended quickly, with him as the victor. But when he saw who was to fight next, he knew the following battle would be interesting.

* * *

Enjoy and soon I'll be adding the next chapter.


	11. Burning Flames

After that Narux didn't watch anything, but just simmered and raged. But after Gaara defeated Rock Lee and the other battles went soon it was the new teams turn. The first names of the new teams were Narux vs. Kairi.

Narux went up against Kairi. She went down to the arena and pulled out

The next one was between Arcaniss and Riku. It was very exciting considering everything that happened. Arcaniss started by opening a dark vortex that pulled at Riku's feet as he swung his bladed weapon at her. But intelligently he had a back up plan and blocked it with a force field. He held his blade upward and a sharp dark light grew. People were gaping and Narux stared , intently watching what would happen next.

Riku smirked and pushed it forward. Arcaniss's eyes widened but she moved away and expertly dodged it. Frowning, Riku started directly attacking trying to get her off guard.. He used combo attacks, with a few that were amazing.

But when she started speaking a strange language, Riku felt uneasy and attacked her viciously with his blade. She smiled, and he realized she had been faking. She punched him in the stomach and before anyone could react she slammed him into the wall. Oohs and gasp were heard around the room, and quickly the proctor stepped in before things could get deadly.

"This match is done. Arcaniss is the winner," the proctor called out with Riku glaring. Riku grabbed a strange potion and instantly all his bruises and stuff vanished.

"You should have waited. My team has a way of healing fast," Riku remarked before Arcaniss grinned.

"Too late now," she told him as she returned upstairs toward the waiting balcony. People were sort of talking to one another and mentioning a few things, but Narux took no notice of it because there was just one more battle that he knew would involve Axel and Sora since they were the last battle pair. _**Who would win between those two? Which leader was better at defense and offense?**_

Sora vs. Axel.

Sora stepped jumped down and Axel calmly walked down the stairs.

"Any objections to this match? No? Then fight," the proctor began.

Sora pulled out his key shaped sword and it seemed to glow fiercely. Axel brought out his Chakrams and smiled a wry grin.

"Hey Sora. . . How's Roxas doing?" Axel asked smiling up a storm.

"What are you up to? I mean why are you here?" Sora demanded but Axel shrugged and rushed forward with his Chakrams suddenly blazing hot embers of flame.

Sora blocked and dodged, even rolling on the floor, to escape but soon Sora was on the offensive with slashes and hits that blocked and ravaged against the flaming Chakrams.

But although Axel was being attacked he knocked Sora away and huge flames surrounded the floor so much that the round Proctor had to back up. Sora was getting burned, but he managed to get up and fight.

"Burn baby burn," Axel shouted wielding his blades in wide circles and even swung them free and let them surround Sora. He ran around Sora attacking him over and over.

But Sora yelled Curaga and was instantly healed. Axel simply grabbed a potion and healed himself. The Chakrams floated around and slammed into Sora while Axel leaned against a wall of fiery red.

Axel grinned and suddenly there was those strange white creatures attacking Sora along with the shadowy creatures. Sora quickly finished them off and tiredly asked a question.

"Is that all you can do?" he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath from all the swinging and kicking of them all.

"No. . . but I think I've had enough. Don't want to fade away and stay gone do I?" Axel murmured glancing at the proctor and putting the flaming floors away. They turned to normal and the proctor ended the match coughing. But both fell down before Axel declared a official outing. They attempted to get up but couldn't.

"Both are unable to continue. It's declared as a tie." the proctor proclaimed, "The Final Judging will be a week later."

The Hokage stepped forward and told the winners that they would be facing against each other and that everyone already knows how the other fights and that everyone would have to think of new battle skills to fight in the final round. Everyone left with Axel and Arcaniss going with Narux to where they could talk.

"You need to train for some new moves. I can't exactly help you with that," Axel stated before leaving through a portal and Arcaniss going elsewhere. Narux half smiled and walked off, and went toward his temporary home which actually seemed almost permanent. Narux sadly looked at it and imagined being happy. He carefully looked around for any fan-girls and settled down for the night in the tree.


	12. Lies?

During the next few weeks, Narux trained and got better. But he made sure to stay away from the older Sasuke. Soon it was closer to the time when the huge festival began. Narux looked around and glanced at the skies. The stars were bright and brilliant. At this moment long ago, he had stared up at the opening of the huge arena where he would fight against Neji during the match.

But this time Narux would be going up against Arcaniss in the Final round. And he remembered how easily she won her battle. Colorful lights and many food places were open and many sounds of laughter and enjoyment filled the air. . It was the festival where everyone celebrated and earned money for the next day's main event.

He listened in on the softly cooing birds, and decided to turn in for the night in his makeshift tree. He had started getting used to it. In a way Narux was missing his own time, where things were much simpler. Where there wasn't that much going on. Not really anyway.

Maybe he never noticed Hinata, as someone who could be more than a shy friend. But it was too late and it wasn't as if he could return. And even if the older Sasuke had found a way, that didn't mean he was going to go back as a betrayer, because unlike Sasuke, he wasn't that cared for and possibly they would regret the fact he existed. Blue eyes shining, he closed them and dreamed of a time where everyone respected him.

* * *

The next morning, Narux rushed and hurriedly got to the arena quickly and stood along side the others who had made it.

"For all of you are the stars of these finals," said the guy with silver hair and a piece of straw in his mouth. He was the final proctor for the Exams, "Hey stop fidgeting! Stand still and face forward toward the guests. .. ."

"Lady's and gentlemen, esteemed guests . . . welcome and heartfelt thanks for gathering here in Konohagakure. We will now begin the matches of the final round . . . between the ten candidates who advanced in the preliminaries. Please sit back and enjoy," bellowed the third Hokage loud enough for every one in the audience.

"Before we begin. I have a few announcements. Look here," the proctor told Narux and the others as he pulled out he match chart, " There has been a few last minute changes. Look again and confirm your assigned opponent."

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke's not here yet, so what's going to happen?" asked Naruto quickly.

"If he doesn't arrive by the start of his own match, he'll lose by forfeit," the proctor replied, "Listen up, all of you. This is the last exam. The landscape may be different but just as with the preliminaries there are no set rules. You fight until one of you dies or admits defeat. Unless I determine that a clear winner has already been decided, in which case I'll stop the match before anyone's killed understand? All right match one, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. You two stay down here. The rest of you proceed to the waiting room outside the arena."

Narux vanished and sat directly beside Axel and Arcaniss on the bottom row. He started watching the intense battle between, Naruto and Neji but soon a movement in the crowd caught his attention. It was the older Sasuke.

Afraid, that Sasuke could easily recognize his own chakra, Narux panicked before Sasuke sat down in a empty seat upward. Relaxed at last, Narux glanced down at the match and saw that the match was over. Naruto had won. Narux hadn't realized he had wasted so much time on worrying about older Sasuke, so he was sort of surprised. Was he scared of the thought of being found out so much that it took up most of his time?

It was the younger Sasuke's match against Gaara, yet he wasn't here. They postponed the match and soon all was done and over with except for Arcaniss and Narux. Arcaniss stared at Narux across ways, and as Narux glanced at Axel, he was surprised about he look of guilt and regret on his face.

Arcaniss smiled and the match had begun. Narux readied himself against her, prepared for the very worst.

"I guess it's time for the unveiling isn't it? Instead of Orichimaru taking over and getting Sasuke himself, we knew we had to step in. I may not be a Nobody, but I'm working for Xemnas who has returned to take over the world. And the younger Sasuke, would be perfect as another member of Organization Thirteen since all the others have faded away except for Axel and Roxas."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean? Were you using me this whole time?" demanded Narux harshly, bitter resentment and pain overlapping one another.He had been lied to and he betrayed his village in a way. He felt heartsick and disgusted with himself. _What had he done?_


	13. Death Waits

"Poor Naruto. You never figured it out. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. And this world is going to be sucked up with the Heartless unless someone strong enough can defeat me," Arcaniss replied, as everyone in the audience gasped in outrage and some in fear. Some ninjas and even Sora and Axel who wasn't tried to stop the match, but unluckily she had thrown a force field against everyone so that all was blocked out, "But instead of fighting me, you get to defeat Xemnas."

Suddenly a huge black inky portal appeared and a tall guy with long silver hair and glowing gold eyes stepped forward with emptiness inside his eyes. Arcaniss vanished within the portal, as Xemnas spoke in a deep dark voice, void of any emotion and no warmth.

"Fight for your hometown. But if you do, you must be prepared to die, for no one can stop the Heartless. If you are angry, direct it at these pitiful Heartless who yearns for what you have." Xemnas spoke, his cloak bellowing around him as forms of dark Shadows that formed into those dark creatures formed in front of Narux/older Naruto. But one in particular grew to an enormous size with huge cutaway heart and strings of hair covering the mouth and swirling.

Older Naruto slammed his hand over his shurikun and kunais and destroyed the Heartless in one fatal swoop. The force field suddenly broke and then ,the spell that had made Naruto seem younger vanished and he grew to his normal size, but with the same looks except more mature looking.

Naruto glanced over at the younger version and saw that that the older Sasuke stood on the sidelines wanting to fight. Without warning, two figures appeared and Naruto noticed them as Kakashi and the younger Sasuke. Everyone who was qualified as a ninja attacked and with resounding rush, more creatures, even stronger and creepier appeared.

Huge red gliding creatures and dark ball of such horridness appeared and some of these wouldn't vanish as quickly. But when Sora, Riku, and Axel came on the scene they defeated those creatures with not much strength. It was as if those three were used to fighting even more powerful fighters. Everyone defended one another and it was as if things got much better after that. Not surprisingly, the bad guys, like Orichimaru had completely vanished, as if they were afraid.

Huge black pits of pure darkness exploded from the middle and older Naruto rushed at Xemnas and used physical attacks to harm him. Younger Sasuke helped, using Phoenix Fire Jutsu, but Xemnas easily maneuvered through them and Naruto swiftly aimed a nice sharp Shurikun.

He rushed at Xemnas and dodged as great round globs of darkness was tossed and swung at Older Sasuke and the younger Naruto. It was as if no matter how old you got, you could never stop fighting for your friends. But soon Xemnas, pushed back the orders and a reflecting surface trapped the Older Naruto all alone with Xemnas. Above the reflecting surface was a swirling dark black hole that swallowed many pieces of rock and stumble.

"It will continue to get bigger, until you can stop my control," Xemnas said bringing out a huge clear creatures that Naruto instantly knew were stronger than the ones called Heartless.

These creatures swayed and were sly. They swiped in few hits and created scratch marks that bled. But even when one tossed him and slammed him down hard on the ground, Naruto got up and ignored the pain and bruises.

Naruto glanced upwards at the vortex up above and quickly attacked the force field from above. It opened and instead of hanging on to something, he rushed at Xemnas's cloak. Gripping it, he pulled out a shurikun with the other hand as he hung on as the vortex pulled at his legs. Xemnas was holding tight to the hole in the ground from an earlier fight, while his cloak and feet dangled. Naruto glanced at the hands and was about to throw it at Xemnas.

"Naruto don't do it! You'll die along with him!!" Older Sasuke demanded of Naruto. But he vastly ignored him, for he was too concerned for everyone else's safety.

"No, Naruto! You can't die! You just can't!" Sakura cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"What's this all about? Why can't you just stay here!?" younger Sasuke asked as the younger Naruto struggled to break the force field.

"It's the only way to guarantee that this place remains safe from them. If I don't do it, we all will be destroyed. I've realized it too late, but I should have never left," Naruto said regrettably as he struggled to hang on to the cloak, that Xemnas was trying to yank away from, "But I care for you. I care for this village. And I'm going to protect it."

Silent tears dripped down as he threw the shurikun at Xemnas hand's and they were both tossed into the deep blackness above as he let go. Cries and shouts were heard as Naruto listened to the voices he loved as Xemnas glaring straight at him with those eerily eyes.

The voices died down as Naruto was hurled deeper and deeper and far away from Xemnas. Naruto closed his eyes and even more slippery tears rained down. He would never get another chance to see them. This was the end and it was almost over forever.

Naruto wished it wasn't over but, he knew that it was finally his time to die, even before he accomplished all his goals. Darkness flooded him and he heard nothing. . . . nothing more . . . than quiet sobs that turned into horrid silence.


	14. Love?

Fluttering around in a deeply unhappy state, Naruto opened his eyes to see a blond girl with brown eyes. She happily smiled at him and started to speak.

"I sent you to the past, because you needed a lesson. And to stop what they would have done. I couldn't have stopped them so it was all up to you. The past doesn't know what happened but the future will," she explained carefully. Naruto was only half listening, thinking that this girl controlled his end.

"What about Sasuke and those other people?" Naruto asked unsure of the answer. If Sasuke was gone, he would never forgive himself. Or any of the others.

"He's fine and so are the others," she said sternly, "Now I'm sending you back into the future. Be thankful and good luck."

Bright light flooded his eyes and soon he was lying on the ground with a hand leaning out..

* * *

"It's time to go back into the village. Everyone's waiting for your return," Sasuke replied as Naruto gripped his hand to rise. He let go and thought of how he had thought the others never cared for him. Shamefully he bowed his head for an instant. He went inside the gates when he realized that he needed to put on his old headband on. Naruto did so, and felt proud and happy for the first time in ages. Tears slithered down his cheeks as he perked up with joy. Many of his classmates were slapping him on the back and the villagers were apologizing for all their harsh words so long ago.

Soon Naruto saw Sakura stare at him in amazement, before saying, "Wow Naruto, you look different. Much better looking. I'm very sorry on how I treated you. And I hope you can forgive me."

"You're a friend and I can't help but forgive you," answered Naruto calmly which surprised Sakura.

Kind of frowning Sakura asked, "You're not the same anymore are you?"

"No, I'm not. But maybe the old me will come back. The good part not the annoying part." He said smiling a small grin. Sakura seemed to blush, but he ignored her. Soon he saw the others like Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Ino.

"I guess you've changed a bit, since your return. Your eyes hold a sort of wisdom and maturity." Gaara stated, watching Temari faintly blush as she glanced at Shikamaru. But soon she calmed down and spoke a bit.

"We wished you would have visited us instead of leaving so soon. We know how it would feel. Gaara's been used to it for most of his life and believe me, it's much worse there than here. It used to be anyway," Temari said quickly, seeing as Shikamaru waved and walked off.

Ino just stared at him, "You've changed a whole lot since last time. And in a pretty good way too."

Naruto, suddenly feeling scared hurriedly walked away. Sighing in relief, he saw Ino talking to Sasuke, who was intent on ignoring her. After a while of walking around, he met Kakashi-Sensei who looked sort of gloomy.

"I'm sorry for not treating you fairly. If I could change that mistake, I would have. And for the way I treated you all those years. It must have felt like I wanted nothing to do with you, since I didn't attempt to train you at the same time Sasuke was taught Chidori." Kakashi murmured before almost adding more, if it hadn't been for Naruto interruption.

"Kakashi-Sensei. Life isn't fair and I had to learn on my own even though it felt sort of lonely. I'm not as hyper as I used to be and I guess a lot of things have changed." Naruto reassured him, brushing away the concerns. Kakashi smiled underneath that mask and Naruto continued on through the village.

Soon Iruka came up to him and Naruto spoke with him for a little bit.

"Naruto are you alright?" Iruka asked, concern in his eyes for the boy he considered a son to him.

Naruto answered with a big smile, "I wasn't but I'm fine now. A bit smarter also."

"That's good," Iruka smiled, seeing that the happy go lucky boy was back even if he was more mature. He waved and soon Naruto was on his own again.

He smiled and kept going where crowds and more greeted him and celebrated his returning.

Maybe there was a chance to be happy after all... and right after that, flying arms came at him and hugged him fiercely. Naruto didn't know what to do so he just held on as the body jerked and jumped in rhythm of the sobs. Suddenly her bobbing head lifted up and put the side of her face on Naruto's now wet jacket as she quietly calmed down.


	15. Searching

Soft gentle fingers played in the back of Naruto's hair, gliding through the thick strands. Suddenly as the loud hug had began, she urgently tried removing herself from the embarrassing hug. But Naruto was glad that someone deeply cared enough that they threw themselves in to his arms, and held on to her back. She relaxed and Naruto carefully tightened his hold and leaned his head on her shoulder. He pulled back and met light violet eyes that shyly professed her love.

"S-Sorry N-N-Naruto," she sniffled trying to gain up her confidence. Hinata put her head down and Naruto just sort of stared at her as if he couldn't exactly believe she still liked him after everything, "I-I tried not to e-embarrass you but I c-cou- couldn't. . ."

"You couldn't hold it all in?" Naruto said half smirking in a joyful smile, "Well I'm just glad . .. Well I'm glad there are people like you."

She blushed deeply and couldn't get out the words she had recited for him to hear, "I-ve watched -y-ou for years. I knew how you felt all those times but I c-couldn't get my courage up to help you. I'm s-sorry about it."

Naruto then realized that she loved him, very fiercely and couldn't hold her emotions back when he returned. Flowing love consumed him and only the calling out of his name elsewhere distracted him. But when he glanced up to see who was calling him, he realized Hinata had quietly gone so he could have his privacy. Very determinedly he decided he was going to go after her. Unluckily she had some really good hiding places. But hopefully he'd find her and if he showed her his own feelings things would go right in the end. . .

* * *

In the next few weeks, things mostly went back to normal except there was another Sakura Festival. Naruto glanced around as he walked by Sasuke in his newly fixed black jacket with blue. Ino had been chasing Sasuke quite frequently and it made Naruto chuckle at all of her attempts.

"I can't stand going to these things. Fan girls won't stop bothering me especially a certain blond Kunochi." Sasuke muttered before glancing at Naruto who was chuckling, "But thankfully, you know how I feel, now that there are as many fan girls after you because of your changed appearance."

Groaning, Naruto glared at him, "You just had to remind me, didn't you? I was trying to forget the experience that happened earlier."

"What was it? Did one of those girls steal your stuff?" Sasuke asked curiously as he smirked wryly. _**What a knuckle-head.**_

"I found one who decided to tie herself to the door, and had my special night cap which I still have no clue how she got. I had to bargain with a kiss to get it. Luckily I tricked her and got the night cap first before running away," Naruto replied grumbling, "But at least there's one girl who doesn't make such fuss. And she's never doubted me in all my screw-ups."

Sasuke smiled and quickly vanished just as quickly, as fangirls rushed forward.

Naruto feared for his life and ran off someplace else, "Sasuke- you jerk face!! You could have at least tried saving me!"

Naruto sighed as he walked onward trying to get to the main dance place before the girls rushed there first. It seemed as if Sasuke was going home. Ino was on the dance floor looking grumpily at the floor. She must have thought of something and rushed outside elsewhere. Naruto chuckled as he thought about her going to Sasuke's. He waited a bit and sure enough though the doors, Ino was traveling along side a irritated Sasuke. It hadn't exactly take long. Maybe after all, Sasuke liked Ino, or perhaps she had blackmailed him. Hopefully it was the former.

Suddenly, Naruto spotted a happy Sakura with a smiling Lee. He laughed and glanced around where Shikamaru was dancing with Temari, and soon glanced over to where Neji held Ten-Ten on the dance floor. Neji, reminded him of something and he glanced around to where Hinata calmly and shyly waited around the chairs. Naruto grinned and walked over.

"Sorry Hinata, for not recognizing you in the beginning. I would have had a much better life if I had known you not only liked me but loved me. And it wouldn't have hurt if I found out I felt the same sooner," Naruto said, bringing a stunned Hinata onto the dance floor as a slow dance began. Hinata looked up and blushed deeply as Naruto leaned in. He lightly caressed her cheek and then dug his fingers into her soft dark hair. She hesitatingly, put her arms around his neck as Naruto let his other hand go around her waist.

"I-I-It's okay N-Naruto, as long as you discovered it." Hinata quietly whispered trying to reassure him.

"I guess you're right, but I felt like such an idiot," Naruto said twirling her around as they danced.

He leaned forward and let his lips lightly fall on hers. _**Finally you idiot!! **_the Fox cried out in amazement. Naruto ignored him and continued to kiss Hinata deeply.

In the background neither noticed the others cheering until they had to stop to breathe. Loud claps and slaps on the back was heard. But Naruto didn't care. He was home in his village and, already Tsunade had told him that he would be the next Hokage, just as he dreamed. He loved this place and everyone in it and he would protect all that stayed here.

"What a great life. And here I thought I would never be considered more than worthless, " Naruto quietly stated as he urged Hinata back into a deep kiss. Fireworks flared in the sky and all was well in the land of the Hidden Leaf Village. . .


End file.
